Television broadcasting has evolved from basic analogue terrestrial broadcast television to complex digital systems. Wireless communication techniques are central to the development of the complex digital systems. There exists several wideband digital communication techniques depending on a broadcasting method used. For example, direct sequence spread spectrum (DSSS) and orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) are one of the latest schemes in wideband digital communication systems. OFDM is a method of encoding digital data on multiple carrier frequencies and is used in applications such as digital television and audio broadcasting, Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) internet access, wireless networks, power line networks, and 4G mobile communications. OFDM has been selected as the wireless technique for the current generation of terrestrial television broadcast standards such as DVB-T2 and emerging standards such as ATSC 3.0.
A broadcasting standard may allow many modes of operations to be determined by the broadcaster. Thus, signaling parameters are needed by the receiver to decode efficiently, and correctly the received data. As recognized by the present inventors, there is a need to transmit signaling parameters in a predetermined number of bits.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. The foregoing paragraphs have been provided by way of general introduction, and are not intended to limit the scope of the following claims. The described embodiments, together with further advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.